Torpe y adorable enfermero Taichi
by Midnighttreasure
Summary: "Sora lo tenía claro. Puede que Taichi no fuese el mejor enfermero del mundo, pero, en definitiva, Taichi era su enfermero, su torpe y adorable enfermero Taichi."


Digimon no me pertenece, solamente juego con sus personajes.

* * *

Torpe y adorable enfermero Taichi

Sora suspiró por enésima vez cuando su novio salió corriendo de la habitación para ir a la cocina. Estaba más que harta de todo el asunto, y es que se había lesionado el tobillo jugando a un partido de fútbol con sus amigos. Pero eso no era lo peor, la cosa no hubiera sido mala si su madre hubiera estado en casa en ese momento, de forma que la hubiera cuidado mientras no pudiera mover la pierna, por orden del médico. Tampoco si Mimi hubiese sido su cuidadora, la buena de su mejor amiga Mimi, experta cocinera. O si hubiera sido Hikari, la dulzura en persona. Pero no, Taichi había insistido en que él la cuidaría esa noche y eso estaba haciendo. O al menos intentándolo. Porque solamente llevaba con él dos horas y ya no podía más.

¡Incluso Yamato, pasando de hacer mucho, hubiera hecho mejor trabajo! O Koushiro, que se hubiera dedicado a buscar soluciones en internet sin saber llevarlas a cabo. ¡Maldito karma! Seguro que Jou estaba en una convención porque ella se había reído cuando Mimi había dibujado la cara de Taichi cuando éste se había quedado dormido en clases.

Así que ahí estaba, tumbada en su cama, más dolorida de lo que había estado al llegar de casa, y no por causas relacionadas con su pierna. Escuchó trastabillar al castaño al otro lado de la casa y tembló. ¿Qué sería lo que ocurriría a continuación?

Taichi ya la había lanzado a la cama cuando se empeñó en llevarla en brazos para que ella no tuviese que apoyar el pie; si no hubiera sido con demasiada fuerza, de forma que rebotó y cayó al suelo, hubiera sido genial.

También la había tapado con todo el amor del mundo, apretando tanto para que la manta no se moviese y ella no cogiese frío que sus piernas, tanto la buena como la mala, casi habían acabado moradas por la presión.

Después se había emperrado en prepararle algo de cena, y aunque Sora se había rehusado (todo el mundo sabía que Taichi no era especialmente diestro en la cocina), él no había aceptado un no por respuesta. El resultado fue que casi termina intoxicada; algo de que le parecía que el arroz (duro como la pata de un santo y que casi la deja sin dientes) estaba soso y que le había echado como quince especias diferentes.

Y finalmente, con intención de reconfortarla después de que casi muriera y la salvase solamente una indecentemente grande cantidad de agua, se inclinado sobre ella en la cama para poder darle un suave beso lleno de cariño, con tan mala pata (¡Ja! Ironías de la vida) y casi le había partido la pierna en dos al apoyarse sobre ella con el peso de todo su cuerpo. Sora había gritado tan fuerte que la señora Yumi, su vecina anciana, había aparecido en la puerta para ver qué ocurría, cargada con su bastón, con claras intenciones de darle una tunda a aquel que estuviera haciendo algo a Takenouchi. Taichi había tenido que correr lejos de la señora, entrando en el dormitorio de su novia pidiendo auxilio, para que la anciana terminase de creerle que había sido un accidente y que él solamente estaba allí para cuidar de la lisiada Sora.

Así que estaba segura de que nadie la culparía por temblar cuando escuchó los pasos de Taichi en el pasillo, acercándose casi con cuidado hacia su habitación. ¿Qué le esperaría ahora? Ni siquiera podía imaginarse algo, no después de todas las desgracias que ya habían acontecido. Cuando la puerta se abrió, estaba completamente tensa, y más cuando el castaño se acercó a la cama con una tambaleante bandeja en las manos. Pero dejó salir el aire y un suspiro de ternura cuando vio la imagen ante sí.

Taichi había preparado una simple cena después del desastre anterior. Había un vaso de agua, con una jarra casi a rebosar, un bol lleno de sopa que la pelirroja reconoció como la que su madre le había dejado preparada y un sándwich de queso que había cortado torpemente en algo que parecía cercano a la forma de un corazón. Una camelia roja como la sangre reposaba a un lado del plato, casi brillando entre lo mundano.

―Sé que no soy buen cocinero y como no quiero envenenarte, aunque no lo creas por el anterior intento, simplemente he calentado sopa y he hecho un sándwich ―explicó sin que ella llegase a abrir la boca―. Y, bueno, recordaba la clase express de significado de las flores que me diste aquella vez que te ayudé con las flores de tu madre así que creí que una camelia sería perfecta para ti, ya sabes, por eso de que simboliza el amor eterno y creo que lo que tenemos tú y yo es eso desde que éramos pequeños.

―Taichi… ―susurró la pelirroja, anonadada.

―Ya sé que en Europa eso lo simboliza la rosa roja pero me gusta más la idea de la camelia ―la cortó, como si ella fuese a decirle algo malo―. ¡Ah! Y he ido un momento al supermercado a comprarte un poco de helado, por si con eso podía animarte. Tú favorito era el de vainilla con nueces de pecán, ¿verdad?

Un sollozo frenó el discurso que estaba dando y se dio cuenta de que el sonido provenía de Sora, que estaba llorando delante de él. Nervioso, empezó a mover las manos sin saber qué decir o qué hacer.

―¿Sora? ―preguntó, empezando a ponerse histérico―. ¿Pasa algo? ¿He hecho algo mal?

―No, no ―se apresuró a negar la chica, limpiándose las lágrimas―. No has hecho nada mal. Ha sido perfecto.

Antes de que Taichi pudiese abrir la boca siquiera, la pelirroja había tirado de su camiseta y lo había besado con fuerza. La bandeja que estaba entre ellos casi cayó pero la cogieron a tiempo mientras disfrutaban del beso. El chico se sorprendió pero no le molestó en absoluto y se dejó llevar, sintiendo que por una vez durante ese día había hecho bien, incluso si no se había enterado de qué.

Pero Sora lo tenía claro. Puede que Taichi no fuese el mejor enfermero del mundo, porque casi era más efectivo haciendo daño que sanando, pero le daba igual. Es posible que fuese debido a los fármacos que el médico le había dado, pero Taichi era el chico más detallista que había conocido nunca, eligiendo a la perfección la flor de regalo y recordando su helado favorito.

Y, en definitiva, Taichi era su enfermero, su torpe y adorable enfermero Taichi.

* * *

Dedicado a mi querida Genee, porque esta corta, rara y cutre viñeta se me ocurrió cuando nos contó en la conver Nanowrimo que estaba con la pata chunga.

¡Nos leemos!

Mid*


End file.
